<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be(you)tiful by CoffeeOnRainyDays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454702">Be(you)tiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeOnRainyDays/pseuds/CoffeeOnRainyDays'>CoffeeOnRainyDays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Sunshine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chocolate, F/F, Fluff, So yeah, Tags Are Hard, aka i waas having chocolate and the title was actually on the wrapper i had, but positivity!!!, chasingcrowns i believe, compliment fight, compliments, i may have cried but you know, little messages of love and encouagment, take it, this is for my friend, what can you do</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeOnRainyDays/pseuds/CoffeeOnRainyDays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra finds some chocolates with these stupid little messages of positivity and love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Sunshine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be(you)tiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingcrowns/gifts">chasingcrowns</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Catra walks down the halls of the castle, tired from a long day of work and play. There weren't any guards visible for her to see but it didn't stop her paranoia for searching for any signs that they could be there. She didn't like to be watched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So wrapped up in finding a flash of purple or a footstep, she didn't see the table that was in her path for some reason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra hisses at the table as she holds her foot. That was going to bruise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The table is covered in a cloth that's a sickening shade of lilac, pretending to be an innocent table that doesn't actually hurt people. A glass jar sits in the center, surrounded by different flowers that Catra doesn't know or care to identify. In the jar are little heart-shaped chocolates, wrapped in shades of pinks and purples.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra throws a final curse at the table before grabbing the chocolates as penance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I would find you here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra grunts and shoves another piece of chocolate into her mouth, watching the sun set from Adora’s balcony.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her girlfriend sits next to her, eyeing the torn up wrappers on the floor. It reminds Catra of their special place back at the Horde where they would sit on the rusty bars and talk about their dreams. Back when there weren't stars to look at.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora grabs a piece of chocolate. “Where did you get these?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There was a table and it hit me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you stole them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora laughs and pets Catra’s hair, scratching her scalp. She lets out a pleasant hum at the sensation and whines when the hand is taken away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora unwraps her piece of chocolate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're amazing!” She reads out loud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra snorts. “Yeah, they have these stupid things on the back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You can do it!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She mocks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I think it's nice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sit in near silence, the only sound being the wrappers being opened and thrown. The sun sets more, the last golden rays shining on the land. More stars come out, winking and twinkling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra unwraps another candy piece, one of the last in the jar, and snickers after reading the pretty font.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Adora,” she waves the wrapper in her face. “Be-</span>
  <em>
    <span>you-</span>
  </em>
  <span>tiful. Get it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra stares at Adora as a blush spreads over both their cheeks. Adora averts her eyes and rubs her neck. “It's true.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra can barely believe it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gathers herself together and mutters, “Not as beautiful as you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora glares at her. “Is that so?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so it begins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> light up the room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jokes are funnier when you tell them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re strong, physically, and mentally.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But when you make up your mind, nothing stands in your way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, let me just ask, is that your picture next to the word charming in the dictionary?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re awe-inspiring. You’re always learning new things and trying to better yourself. So you’re the better one here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Because you are amazing and wonderful and beautiful and special and perfe-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra kisses Adora, hard and swift. She pulls back but only by a breath. “I said shut. Up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora grins and pulls her back into another kiss. She can taste a bit of chocolate on her tongue, like a sweet delicious treat waiting for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does this mean I win?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first fic in this fandom and i am loving it.<br/>Hope you guys enjoyed. Peace!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>